This invention relates to an eight track tape aligning instrument for readjusting the pressure between the magnetic tape of a tape cartridge and the capstan of a tape player.
Eight track tape cartridges and the tapes thereof tend to wear through use which results in malfunctioning and/or a poor quality of sound. This wear causes a lack of pressure between the magnetic tape, inside the tape cartridge, and the capstan, which pulls the tape across the head. Such a condition either results in the tape revolving at an improper and usually slower speed and causes the tape to flutter, warble, squeal, or fail to play, or a misalignment of the tape and the relationship of the tracks thereof with the head, resulting in crosstalk, e.g., two tracks playing simultaneously. Heretofore, there has been no instrument readily available for use by the listener of a tape player for easy application thereto to create a tighter fit between the cartridge and its tape and the tape player capstan to remedy such malfunctioning.